The Heart in the Will
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Bones has something to take care of. And Booth probably isn't going to like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seriously?

Spoilers: Slight for the Baby in the Bough, The Bone that Blew.... eh, just watch the show.

A/N: I don't know where this idea came from. I was driving to work in the nice pretty fog and it just kind of... appeared. I figured I needed to try my hand at Bones fic again, since last time wasn't a complete flop. And as I started to think about this, dialogue sprung forth and wouldn't let go. It was like a rabid dog. So anyway.

* * *

Temperance Brennan had never considered herself the kind of person that plans for every eventuality. She did assume that she had adequately prepared herself for the most plausible of circumstances. Which is why the realization that her will was completely outdated struck her so hard. She'd obviously been remiss not to refine it when her job had changed. She was in danger more often now, something could happen any time. Updating her living will was the only logical thing to do.

Of course once she did that, she needed a witness to sign it. Her first though was Angela, but she knew that would never work. She needed someone to be objective, and at the first mention of a will, Angela would most probably tear up and refuse to think about such things. Her next thought was of Booth. He would react much in the same way that Angela would, but with less tears and more of what Sweets called "defense mechanisms." No, Booth wouldn't be a good choice. The idea of Sweets was extinguished pretty quickly when she imagined his careful reading of her will, his "knowing" nods, and one very pointed but meaningless question aimed at her as his eyebrow arched just enough to make her temper flare. No, Sweets would not do either. Hodgins just didn't seem like a reasonable choice, but not for any particular reason. It just wasn't something she would ask Hodgins about.

And that left Cam. When it came down to it, Cam was not only the most sensible choice, but the best one. She could be objective about it, but else emotional enough to weigh the statements in the will and draw a conclusion based on brain and heart. Working with Booth had taught her a lot, but the most important thing, the thing that carried over from her work into all aspects of her life, was the advantages of using both the brain and the heart in tandem.

She sat in the chair across from Cam's desk, biting her lip as Cam read over the document. She leaned back in her chair and laced her fingers over her stomach as she looked up from the paper.

"I'm not exactly sure what you want to me to do."

"I trust that in the event that something happens to me, you will carry out the requirements of this will."

"You want me to be the one to tell the doctors when to pull the plug?"

"You would be the most objective in that situation, and the most knowledgeable about when I really would have zero quality of life left."

Cam sighed.

"This is probably the worst thing I have ever been asked to do."

"I understand the morbidity of the subject."

"And I understand your need to do this."

"You do?"

"Yes. So I will sign this and take this responsibility, as long as I never have to exercise it, if you answer me one question."

"Of course."

"You left everything to Booth."

"That's not a question, and I didn't leave everything to Booth. I left him half."

"Okay. Why did you leave Booth half of everything you have?"

"What should I have left him?"

"I'm not saying you should have left him any certain amount. I'm just wondering why you left more to him than you did to your father or your brother."

"I believe that Booth has enhanced my career as an author in a way that neither my father nor my brother have. He should reap some of those benefits, should he not?"

"I... um... I think I agree. But what about your family?"

"I left some money to my father out of courtesy, but I didn't leave him much because I was afraid of what he might do with it. I left more to Russ because he has those two girls to take care of and I trust him more."

"Okay, but half to Booth?"

"Booth also has a child to take care of. I have spent time with Parker and I think that if he was given more opportunities in his education, opportunities that require a great deal of money, by the way, he could really be... something special. It would be wrong of me not to foster that if I could."

"I see. I shouldn't have expected anything different from you."

"Do you believe the requests and demands I have made are rational?"

"If you're satisfied with them, then yes, I do."

"Why does your opinion of the rationality of this depend on what I think?"

"It just does. Are you comfortable with the conditions you have bound yourself to?"

"Yes, I am."

"I am not just talking about the finances here. I need to know that you are comfortable with the medical contingencies."

"I would not have written them if I wasn't."

"Alright then. As much as I don't like this, I am going to sign it. I just have one suggestion for you."

"And that is...?"

"Warn Booth."

"Warn him of what?"

"The stipulations of your will."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"You think I should prepare him for things that would most probably take him by surprise in a time in which he would be fragile, provided he cares about me in the way you think he does."

"Exactly."

"That is good advice. I will take that into consideration."

Cam sighed to herself, shaking her head.

"Okay. Get a notary in here and I will sign this."

"Thank you, Cam."

Brennan stood from the chair and was just heading out the door when she turned back around.

"Booth wouldn't be fragile, Cam. He could handle it."

"I know he could. I just don't think that he would."

Brennan nodded and took the preliminary copy of her will from Cam, then slipped out of the room. She knew what Cam was getting at. She didn't know if she agreed, but warning Booth did seem like a valid course of action. One that she should probably take soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Apparently, not even the words I write are my own. Interesting.

* * *

Brennan sat at the sticky diner table, carefully accordion folding her straw wrapper. She finally just got it the way she wanted it, then pulled her straw out of her glass and dribbled water onto the wrapper. The thin paper expanded, mimicking a caterpillar's movements. The childhood pastime still made her smile.

"Hey Bones," Booth said, sliding into the chair across from her. "Order yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

"And they say chivalry is dead."

She smirked a little and looked up at him.

"Are you getting pie?"

"Of course I am. Apple. What are you getting?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Then why did you want to meet here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Why not?"

"Because normally people start out hard conversations with the line that they want to talk."

"I can agree with that."

"So what did you need to tell me?"

She sighed a little and cleaned up her water and paper mess.

"I wrote my will."

He just stared at her for a moment, not sure what to say. He was barely sure what she meant.

"Bones, I'm not sure I... I mean, I really don't know what you want me to say to that."

"I don't expect you to say anything. I am just informing you. Cam said I should."

"Cam said...? Bones, you're going to have to fill in the blanks here."

"Working with you had brought to my attention the fact that at anytime, something could happen to me. I wanted to make sure that everyone was taken care of in the event of my incapacitation or death."

"Bones..."

"I'm not finished. If I were in a position in which life support would be the only way to sustain me, I have asked that such support be terminated."

Booth sat back against the chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

"There are other stipulations, but you don't look like you want to hear them. I did want to let you know that I have left you a substantial amount of money."

"What?"

"It is my intention that some of that money could be used to give Parker some academic advantages. Science camps, private music lessons, summer enrichment programs."

"Whoa, Bones, just.... hold on a minute. I don't think I want to talk about this."

"Death is inevitable, Booth. The least I can do is share what I have with the people who mean the most to me. This is an act of care. I'm not trying to depress you."

"Do you like to think about me dying?"

"I... no, of course not. But it is the only permanent thing in life, and must be planned for and dealt with accordingly."

He just shook his head. There was no arguing with her, ever. But especially not when she was this determined. He'd have to sit here and listen.

"I just felt that Cam was correct when she said I should warn you of this."

"Bones, why would you leave money to me?"

"Because. Through working with you I have learned a lot about heart. What I have learned I have written into my books."

"So what, you're paying me?"

"Yes, I suppose in a way I am."

"You know... Rebecca wouldn't like you paying for Parker's education."

"Not my problem. I'll be dead."

"Bones..."

She just smiled and picked up her menu.

"Are you going to order?"

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"I'm not really, but I feel like eating."

"Can't argue with you there."

He watched her over the top of his menu. Bones had a very strong will, one that was best not tangled with. But as much as she didn't want to admit it, stronger than her will was her heart.


End file.
